Beautiful Fighters
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: A date work up here. The main chars. are having a date with their love ones. But their date is not that perfect as expected, with some funny yet deadly misadventures at the same time.


**BEAUTIFUL FIGHTERS**

It was a nice day as usual out there. The sky was blue and the sun was quite sunny. It was quite clear that day, very, very suitable for lovely couples to go out on a date.

Kyo Kusanagi and Yuki were one of those lovely couples, of course. The two of them were strolling down the park together, each were holding each other's hand.

"Kyo, what a nice day today." Yuki spoke.

"Hmm."

"Maybe we can go rowing today, shall we?"

"Hmm."

"Kyo?"

"Hmm."

"Kyo?"

"Hmm."

"Kyo!!!"

"Whoa! Nani?" Kyo's heart jumped out. It took some time before he realized his mistake.

"Nani sundayoh, Yuki? Don't scare me like that." Kyo rubbed his chest, naturally healing his heart.

"I should be the one asking you that. You're not even paying attention to me at all." She sulked. "Are you really going on a date with me? Or are you just coming along because I asked you?"

"Well, I err.."

"Hey, I'm your girlfriend, right? Then, what else would you be thinking?"

"Hmm, I just feel a little weird today."

"Ara?"

"Well, as if something's gonna happen on our date today."

"What do you mean, something? I don't see anything wrong. And after all, the weather' very good today. What would actually ruin our date today?" she looked straight at his eyes.

"Mmmm…maybe you're right. I must be thinking too much lately. Sorry about that."

"Well then, let's move on." She grabbed his arm and rushed off.

"Whoa, easy there."

They continued down the path, enjoying the beauty of nature around them. There were other couples taking a stroll around the park as well. But when they reached near some bushes…

"Kyo!!!"

They were taken by surprise.

"Yuki! Watch out!" Kyo grabbed Yuki and jumped to the side. They fell to the ground for cover. And just then, Iori Yagami leaped out of the bushes in front of him.

"Kyo…kill!" Iori looked at him.

"Temee, so it's you, Yagami." Kyo got up and looked back straight at him. They stood there for the moment, without even a single move.

"Kyo." Yuki got up and tried to cover him.

"Yuki, you better go and find a safer place first. I'll deal with him myself."

"Demo…"

"It'll be okay, trust me."

"Ok." Yuki quickly gave a kiss on his cheek and hurried to a corner. Kyo's face blushed a little at the moment.

"Enough prattle, Kyo."

"Damn it. What are you doing here at this time? You're ruining my date, you know?"

"I don't care what you're up to, but since you're here as well, I might as well kill you here." Iori lifted his right hand and unleashed his purple flames. The flames got bigger than usual.

"I see you've train harder this time. I don't know how you did it, as long it has nothing to do with the Orochi."

"And what if I say it has something to do with it?" Iori jeered him.

"Then you'll gonna feel the pain of my flames." Kyo's hands were engulfed with flames the very moment he said it. "Prepare to lose again."

"Die, Kyo!!!" Iori held his hand high.

But just then, out of the blue, hand reached out of the bush and grab hold of Iori's ear.

"Ouchh!! Fuck it off!!" Iori yelled, agitated like a monkey. His flames wiped out immediately.

Kasumi emerged out of the bush. Her face was red.

"There you are, Iori- kun. What the ass are you doing here?"

"Urrghh." Iori refused to say a word. Kasumi looked around, spotted Kyo and Yuki who was hiding behind a pole, and then turned back to Iori.

"Oh, now I get it. For the sake of beating Kyo, you would rather skip our date, eh?" She twisted his ear further.

"Owww! Cut it out, will ya? What do you really know?" Iori yelled at her.

"What I know now is that we're on a date here, and I don't want such a nice date today to go haywire just because of Kyo-kun." She looked at him. Kyo didn't know what to say.

"Gomen, Kyo. I'll take care of him here. You two just keep on with your date." She walked away, dragging Iori along via his ear.

"Oww, oww, oww." Iori hesitated as she dragged him away back into the bushes. There was a loud thud at the same time.

Kyo just looked on. Yuki came out and walked up to him.

"Kyo, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. It's just that… I didn't expect him to be on a date as well with Kasumi."

"Well, she can take care of him, I believe."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well then, let's move on. We should go rowing by now."

"Okay." He took her hand, and they walked down the path way.

Somewhere near them, there was a pathway specially built for those who would go cycling. And there, K' was cycling down the path, with Kula sitting behind him, licking her lollipop.

"It's a very nice day today, K'" she said joyfully.

"Yeah, right."

"If only this kind of day could last forever…"

"Yeah, come to think about your immature act till now."

"Huh? What the…"

"You're growing up, okay? You shouldn't be having that much lollipops at this kind of age." K' snubbed at her as he continued cycling.

"K'! Can't we ignore that for today? We should be enjoying this day, not using it to nag me. Come on, you should be used to me by now. After all, you should know how much I loved ya." She replied in a rather odd tone, still licking her lollipop.

"Yeah, yeah, gimme a break." He grumbled.

"Hey, maybe we should go and have ice-cream together now. I think I know a good store somewhere here."

"For heaven's sake…"

"Come on." She grabbed him that hard all of a sudden. He almost lost his balance.

"Hoi, hoi,hoi! Alright, alright. Just let go of me. We'll go and have one. Show me the way, will ya?" K' was annoyed by now, judging her usual attitude.

"That way. Full speed ahead!" she pointed to the front, trying to act like a captain. K' cycled on, madly down the path.

Somewhere else at the same park, Alba Meira and Luise Meyrink were sitting together at a grassy area.

"Well, a very nice day today, isn't it?" Alba laid back down the ground, resting.

"Yeah, it sure is." Luise replied, as she held a butterfly on her fingertip.

"Finally I got some time to rest, away from my usual job back in Southtown. And of course, only with you." He turned to her. "Really, really love you, Lu." She giggled upon hearing that.

"What's wrong?" he became confused.

"Nothing. But I've so used to that."

"Oh, really?"

"Stop thinking such things. We should spend more time together. What do you think?" she turned to him.

"I know that. I'll find more time to be with ya, even if it's till the end."

"Oh, great." She laid on the ground too, leaning her head on his body. He took her hand, and they laid together for some time until the sun was gonna set.

But they were not alone. Soiree and Lien were spying on them within the bushes.

"So what do you think about them?" asked Soiree.

"Nah, ain't my style." She replied.

"Aww, that's it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, we're the only ones who ain't got a date yet."

"I'm too busy to go find one."

"Hmmm…"

"What are you planning?"

"So, how about a date together for today?"

"To hell with that. I got better things to do than being a freak like you." She finally got up and walked away. Soiree was hurt by her words he couldn't even move or say a word for some time. Fortunately, Alba and Luise didn't realize their presence in the bush.

"Yeah." He finally spoke again. "That's kinda crucial, for an old lady like you, being single all along. Well, I think I'll go and find Jenet instead. Maybe she'll accept my offer."

BACK TO KYO….

The two of them were on a boat at the lake. Kyo was rowing, while Yuki was enjoying the breeze. There were several other people rowing as well, together with some type of ducks swimming at the surface. Kyo and Yuki seemed to enjoy the boating, for Yuki was smiling the whole time while Kyo was a little frustrated having to row all the time down the lake that, they didn't know Ash Crimson was observing them from behind the trees by the lakeside.

"Great job, Kyo." He said, as he started playing with his green flames again. "In fact, I see everyone's having fun here. Maybe this is a great opportunity to continue my job. After all, I feel bored right now." He wiped out his flames and thought for a moment. "Maybe's not a good idea after all. I'll give some time to have fun right now, but when the battle continues, the fun is all gone, down to me. Think I'll go and find Elisabeth for the time being." He turned and walked away, as Kyo and Yuki continued down the other side of the lake in their boat. Guess Ash was the only one without a date after all, so he was a little jealous. Well, maybe he's too busy with the Three Sacred Treasures hunt to have a date.


End file.
